


Lollipop

by thronesecured (castlestormed)



Series: Love the Job [5]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, Lollipops, Mundane conversations, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlestormed/pseuds/thronesecured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Uzuki asks about the lollipops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop

"How many of those can you finish?" Uzuki asked one day when it was her turn to mind the store. It was one of the smaller branches of Lapine Angelique, tucked away in a shady nook at A-East, but it was perfect because it was near the stadium where Kariya worked morning shifts. He always came over just as she opened shop, often spending the rest of the day snoozing in the storage room.

Right now, it was her lunch break and there was ramen to be had. But she didn't mean the modest stack of bowls piled up between them. She flicked a finger at the thin, white tube sticking out of her partner's mouth and glanced at him with derision. "I'm beginning to think of those lollipops as your personal pacifiers."

"It's not like I shut up the moment I pop one into my mouth," said Kariya, flashing a grin at her as he talked around the lollipop to prove his point.

"Sometimes I wonder."

He laughed, moving on to answering her question. "How many, huh...I'm not sure. Maybe five or ten."

"Ten's a big number," Uzuki said, eyebrows raised.

"Well, it takes me an hour to finish one and there are about twenty four in a day, ten of which goes to sleeping—"

"You sleep ten hours a day? That's overkill! I'm coming over to pick you up earlier and you can't stop me—"

"Whoa, girl, do you forget the naps I take?" He grinned. "Ten just serves for inflation."

She frowned hard. "Anything more than seven is just plain unnecessary."

"Never you mind the details," he said cheerfully, waving her off. "Where was I?" A pause as he sucked on his lollipop for a moment. "Right, ten hours. So that's leaves fourteen, yeah? Take away four for the regular meals and snacks in between and voila." With a flourish, he presented her with a fan of four lollipops in his hand.

"Is that the rest of your stash?" Uzuki inquired, eyeing the candy.

"That's right."

She peered closely at the wrapping. "Strawberry, huh."

"It's my flavor of the moment." He pulled out the one he was eating from his mouth and held it out. "It's perfect in all but the right shade of pink."

"Uh-huh," Uzuki said, mouth quirking as she held back the rest of her smile. He was framing the lollipop and her head in a very obvious way. Such compliments did not impress Uzuki. He knew that, therefore he was teasing her. As usual.

She took two of the four lollipops in his stash and backed away quickly before he could react.

"Hey!"

"Thanks for the candy," she mock-sang, traipsing out of the room, because she could tease too which was something she thought he could use reminding of.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished editing all the old chapters, phew!


End file.
